


Бинго

by WTF Good Omens AU 2021 (fandom_Good_Omens_AU)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Multi, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, бинго
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Good_Omens_AU/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%20AU%202021
Summary: Правила игры:1). Открываете любой аушный фанфик по Оменсам2). Ищете тропы3). Пьёте
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: LVL 3: челлендж (WTF Good Omens AU 2021), Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Бинго

[ ](https://imgbox.com/ea0PSQVb)

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MkEH81woMf1YLH9Q6NKhbc0BjOxJGfZfNttBT-3BUcg/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
